


IIHF Championships: 2014

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Czech is tired of Russia's shit, Gen, Hockey, International Ice Hockey Federation, Lots of argueing, Lots of trash talk, Switzerland is tired of EVERYONE'S shit, Winter sports is a very serious subject, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: It's 2014, and the International Ice Hockey Federation World Championships are the only thing on the minds of a few nations. Despite his best efforts, Switzerland can't seem to get them to refocus.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	IIHF Championships: 2014

**Author's Note:**

> The good thing about this quarantine is that is all allowed me to completely reorganize my fics, both on and off my computer. So I found this old thing that I had written for/posted on DeviantArt back in 2015 when the IIHF championships was going to be held in Prague.
> 
> (side note, I had written Slovakia and Czech as younger siblings to Austria since he kind of "owned" them back when the area was called Bohemia)

* * *

**May 9 th 2014**

“Where is Czech Republic?” Slovakia asked his older brother. “It’s not like her to be late to a World Conference.”

“How should I know?” Austria huffed. “I asked her if she could give me a ride and she brushed me off like she didn’t know me. For all I care, she can miss the whole meeting.”

“She’s not the only one who is late.” Hungary added. “Plenty of other countries haven’t arrived.”

“To be technical, the meeting doesn’t start in another 7 minutes.” Switzerland reported as he passed by the three countries.

“He’s right, we should just take our seats and wait.” Austria continued, stomping to his seat with enough gusto to show just how upset he still was with his little sister.

After two minutes, Russia arrived with his two sisters and the Baltics. During the next three minutes, the Nordics came in and took their seats. With half a minute to spare, both America and Canada came into the room and took their seats, exchanging glares from across the table.

“Alright,” Switzerland began. “It is 11 o’clock, so as host of this World Conference I call this meeting to or-”

One of the heavy double doors swung open, hitting the wall behind it, and Czech Republic ran into the room. Her black heels were in one hand while the other hand struggled to finish buttoning her blouse. She shut the door behind her, using her foot, and continued to her empty chair as if she wasn’t causing a massive disturbance. She smoothed her skirt before sitting and proceeded to tie her dark hair into a bun after she sat down, though a few of the shorter strands of her hair escaped being pulled back.

“Czech Republic, why are you late?” Switzerland asked irritably.

“I’m not, you hadn’t officially called order yet.” Czech replied coolly, as if she hadn’t sprinted up three flights of stairs to get to the meeting room.

“I began to call order at 11:00. You entered 6 seconds after I began to call. What’s so important that you thought you could be 6 seconds late to any meeting, let alone a meeting of this stature?!”

“The IIHF World Championships!” Czech shouted, jumping to her feet with enthusiasm. Then she smirked. “Though I understand why you’d forget about it, considering the streak your team is having.”

“My team is doing just fine thank-you.” Switzerland retorted, getting to his feet as well.

“Their standing isn’t too great, especially after the game I just saw.” Czech teased.

“Really, who won?” Canada asked.

“I did of course,” Russia interjected with a soft grin.

“How’d you know? You didn’t watch the game.” Switzerland replied defensively.

“I don’t need to. We always win.”

“Russia, you haven’t won the championships since 2009, and need I remind you who upset your 27 win streak in 2010 to secure the Gold?” Czech Republic goaded.

“Yes, reminds me of 2002, when we destroyed you in quarterfinals.” Russia replied with a big smile.

“What’s even funnier is when my kid brother defeated you in the final game of that year after only being in the IIHF for nine years.”

“So who won the game?!” Canada interrupted, in a voice more like his brother’s than his own.

“Russia did.” Czech replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “5-0, one of the most brutal games I’ve ever seen.”

Canada’s shoulders fell. “I know,” he bemoaned expressively. “I was hoping Switzerland's team could make a comeback, but I didn’t get to finish it because my brother dragged me here.”

“Dude, we couldn’t be late for the meeting.” America insisted. “Besides, the game didn’t involve either of our teams, so why would we watch it?”

“If I remember correctly, America, you were late last year because of a sporting event.” Britain pointed out.

“That was the Super Bowl, and that’s totally different!”

“Yes, nothing like a rousing game of watered down rugby.”

“Football is a man's sport. You just don’t like it because it’s American.”

“Not necesarily, it being an American game is simply _one_ of the reasons,”

"I don’t see what you guys are arguing over. Ice hockey is clearly manlier than both of your sports combined.” Czech laughed.

“Shut up!” America and Britain yelled at the same time.

“So, when can this meeting get started?” Czech continued, as if Britain and America hadn’t spoken. She sat down and stretched languidly. “In a few hours I’ll be facing off with my kid brother, and I really need to watch him lose.”

“You seem to forget that I learned Ice Hockey from you, Czech Republic.” Slovakia retorted. “Therefore, I’m just as good as you claim to be.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over our Gold Medal gap.”

“Oh, how cute, you think you have a lot of Gold Medals.” Russia laughed.

“More overall medals than you, _Comrade_.”

A gunshot echoed throughout the meeting room. While some of the younger countries jumped, those more accustomed to Switzerland’s hosting style merely remained in their seats and looked up to Switzerland.

“That’s enough!” Switzerland said, his voice very quiet compared to the yelling that took place before. “Let’s just get this meeting underway. The sooner we start and the more efficiently we move along, the sooner you all can leave and go back to whatever sports or arguments you had before. Am I being clear?”

So many countries replied back in their native languages that Switzerland just had to assume each one understood.

“Alright, the first item on the list is…” Switzerland read from the itinerary and groaned aloud. “…where the 2015 IIHF World Championship will be held.”

Switzerland collapsed in his chair and swallowed some aspirin as the meeting hall once again erupted in a blaring cacophony of yells, screams, jeers, and insults.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As of 2020, Russia now has a higher overall medal count than Czech Republic by one. Tragic.
> 
> I had actually made an OC for Czech Republic before Himurya finally got around to making her canon. I didn't go back and change her to better fit the minute of her canon counterpart because I'm kind of lazy. Low key though, I really like Czech Republic and am very happy that she is officially canon.


End file.
